A typical image forming apparatus can execute printing of an image on a recording medium and image-quality adjustment for maintaining the image quality of the printing. Upon receiving a printing execution job, a typical image forming apparatus can execute the job after performing an image-quality adjustment, provided that the number of sheets printed after a previous image-quality adjustment has reached a specific number or that the time elapsed from the previous image-quality adjustment has reached a specific reference value.
However, a typical image forming apparatus uniformly executes an image-quality adjustment irrespective of users when the image forming apparatus is in a specific state. Thus, even if the time when an image-quality adjustment is executed is appropriate for a user who places standard importance on image quality, the time when the adjustment is executed is sometimes too late for a user who places greater importance on image quality.